GTA Online Protagonist
The GTA Online Protagonist, also known as the Online Player or Multiplayer Character (the exact name can be changed by the player), is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto Online. Like Gerald and the Mechanic, the Online Player is an exclusive character to GTA Online and does not appear in Grand Theft Auto V, respectively. The GTA Online Protagonist can be created according to the taste of the player to customize (Gender or Appearance). The player will choose a gender, then choose the parents of the character to affect his/her appearance. Then, the player chooses how much the character spends his/her daily life; this will create the initial stats for the character and slightly change the appearance. Events of GTA Online :Main Page: Introduction Appearance The player is first seen within the initial cinematic tutorial of Grand Theft Auto Online, and meets Lamar Davis when he picks the player up after his arrival in Los Santos from the airport. The two had met on Lifeinvader and became close friends. They both enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a Pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the character is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar will try to get romantically involved with the protagonist but ultimately fails. Lamar drives the player to a parking lot, where they begin to race each other. Regardless of who won the race, Lamar sees further potential in the character and introduces them to Gerald, a drug runner living in Chamberlain Hills. Gerald immediately proceeds to employ the character by ordered them to ambush a deal between the Ballas and the Vagos. As the character gains more and more reputation in Los Santos, they begin to be employed by powerful people in the criminal underworld such as Martin Madrazo, and are given increasingly tougher and higher-earning jobs. The player goes from a small-time hustler to a rich and powerful figure in organized crime. Personality The Online Player, as shown in cutscenes, seems to be very calm and quiet when dealing with his/her bosses. He/she will take on any job as long as he/she get paid for their services (like Claude in GTA III). The Player is known to keep their cool especially when yelled at as shown in the initial cutscene with Trevor Philips. Trevor himself yelled at the player, exclaiming "Why aren't you scared of me!" Parents The player can choose who can be their parents during character customisation. The choice of parents does not affect stats of the character, but does significantly change the appearance. The Online Player shares several traits from each of their parents. For example, the Online Player may inherit a large nose from their father and pale skin from their mother. There is also a choice of grandparents, which affects the appearance of parents, which in-turn affects the appearance of the protagonist. In addition to generic people to choose as parents, there is also the choice of using well-known characters from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto IV. The protagonist of another Rockstar game Red Dead Redemption can also be chosen as a parent. ''Male'' *Claude (Grand Theft Auto III) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) ''Female'' *Misty (Grand Theft Auto III) Appearances Grand Theft Auto Online *As the protagonist, they appear in every mission. Gallery LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|The Player meeting Gerald. Lamaronline.PNG|The Player and Lamar. Hair on Hawick-GTA Online.png Trivia *John Marston is the only non-GTA character to be a parent choice. *The Online Player is either mute or never speaks, making him/her identical to the GTA III protagonist, Claude , who never speaks throughout the game. **The only piece of sound the player makes is coughing after using a Bong. **It seems the idea of a non-voice character came to the fact that players can give voice to their characters through microphone, highly noticeable during the shop hold ups, where players can shout to the cashiers to hurry filling the bag of money. The character's mouth can also be seen moving when talking into the mic. **Also when a player is disconnected suddenly from an online session their online character becomes a normal pedestrian NPC, when approached violently the NPC will scream or yell. *Each time the player is killed in a session, scars and skin grafts will appear on the character, starting with on their face and then going on to their torso. They will dissappear if the player leaves GTA Online. *All of the characters parents' cameos option in GTA Online are non-canon. *This playable character is the first time the player has the option to play a female protagonist since Grand Theft Auto 1. *The Online Player is the only protagonist to be voiced by players themselves. The Online Player's mouth moves whenever the player says something into the mic. Navigation de:Online-Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Protagonists